This invention relates to field programmable calibration devices and methods, and has particular application to inexpensive air flow sensor devices needing inexpensive calibration on-site, without having substantial processing power readily or continuously available.
Prior applications assigned to the assignee of this application, Ser. Nos. 08/175,911 and 08/175,908, filed Dec. 30, 1993, describes the field of art and the need for calibration in air flow sensors and one specific device and technique. The preferred flow sensor itself and its packaging/mounting set up is described in Ser. No. 08/173,331.
Because building control systems that use airflow sensors are being connected to distributed intelligence networks, new problems have arisen. The processing power available to the sensor is limited by a local inexpensive processor, and the sensor itself must bellow cost sensor. Accordingly, the invention here allows for accurate flow measurement with low-cost components and low computational power processors.